


It is a bit obvious

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Teenage Crush, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa released the breath she had been holding, her fingers tightening around Jon's hand, seeking the strength to face the inevitable fallout of their confession.But Robb and Arya continued to bash the buttons on the controller, their eyes fixed on the screen. Arya at least managed to give a half-interested grunt in response to the news."Did you hear me?" Sansa asked, a bite to her voice."Yeah, you two are in love," Arya commented distractedly. "Any other headlines from five years ago you wanna revisit?""If so, at least wait until I've kicked her ass at this," Robb added, cursing as Arya's player overtook his.





	It is a bit obvious

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been struggling with finding time to write and inspiration for the stuff I have already. So I asked for drabble prompts and a tag game. And one request was for "Isn't it obvious?" and while I don't feel this is great, it at least got the creative juices flowing. It is longer than a drabble though :/

Sansa could hardly think of a time that she hadn't been attracted to Jon Snow, her brother Robb's best friend.

He had arrived one day, in Sansa's fourteen year old life, with Robb, who had introduced them to the family and Sansa had vaguely remembered being so struck by his grey eyes, she had blushed terribly and effectively ran from the room, hiding in her room for the majority of the weekend to avoid bumping into him again. But since Jon more or less moved in after that weekend, staying in her room forever hadn't been a valid option for her to take.

Jon reminded her of her first ever crush, an older boy from school called Waymar. He was long gone now, having been in his last year of school when Sansa had just started high school. But she remembered believing herself to be in love with him, scribbling their initials in a heart shape. Jon had the same dark hair and grey eyes that had entranced her as a girl. But even more so, he had pouty lips that made her imagine how good they would feel against her own, how good they would feel against  _anywhere_ on her body.

Eventually, she had managed to talk to him without blushing or stuttering. Although, it was probably because she had been distracted by the bruise on her cheek that Joffrey had gifted her with when she had refused to have sex with him. And the fact that Jon had threatened Joffrey, the mere sight of him advancing towards the blonde had made Joffrey tremble and run, stuttering out big insults to cover for his fear.

Jon had sat with her for most of the night, listening to her complain about Joffrey and how she was worried about school, what would happen to her and what her parents would think of it all. Jon had awkwardly wrapped a hand around her shoulder and squeezed her close, telling her that Joffrey was an idiot and anyone who treated her different for not being with Joffrey was an idiot too.

And well, they had more or less become best friends ever since.

Even though they had a great relationship, Sansa had never managed to confess her true feelings to him, fearing that he only saw her as a little sister he needed to protect. So, she had sat silently as he introduced Ygritte to everyone, bitten down her jealousy and tried her best to not let her feelings get in the way of being polite and friendly with Ygritte. Jon was happy and that was all that really mattered to her, even if her heart achingly protested otherwise.

For two years she struggled to fight her feelings, throwing herself into her school work and using her exams as an excuse to go up to her room and avoid watching Jon and Ygritte cuddling on the sofa together. Until one night Jon came back alone. She had found him slumped against the kitchen counter, staring blankly into space and it was only as she came closer that she spotted the red eyes.

"Whats wrong?" she murmured, sliding into the seat next to him.

Jon jerked, blinking a couple of times as though he couldn't quite believe that she was there. She offered him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he whispered, clearing his throat. "Ygritte and I....we ended it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jon," she said, truly meaning it. As much as she loved Jon, as much as she felt jealous of Ygritte, she would never wish misery on Jon just so that she could have him. "What happened?"

"We...we've been having a lot of fights lately. You know, just mundane stuff but...I guess we realised we don't want the same things or have the same values. So...yeah." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, biting her lip awkwardly. "And I'm sorry I'm only seventeen or I'd do what Robb says and take you out to get pissed."

Jon laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably. "Thank you Sansa."

***

"Hey stranger!"

Jon turned at her voice, the puzzlement melting away into a wide grin. 

"Hey yourself!" he countered. "Didn't think I'd bump into you here."

"In the cereal aisle or in Winterfell?" she asked with a laugh.

Jon shrugged. "I thought you were in Highgarden is all."

"Ah, yeah. I was but, um..." She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "Wills and I broke up a couple of months ago. I just moved back home in the last week. Turned out I missed it more than I thought."

"You don't know what you've got until it's gone," Jon commented with a small smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We should grab a drink sometime," she insisted, touching his arm out of habit.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he agreed, his smile wider now. "Send me a message, I still have the same number."

***

She should have expected it really.

Jon had crossed her mind sometimes, don't memories tinged with the sadness of never knowing what could have been.

She had loved Willas but their relationship had started to suffer when their work schedules continued to overlap and they had no time for each other anymore.

In the years since leaving Winterfell, she had thought that her crush on Jon had died once and for all when she had dated Willas. But two hours into their catch up, she could feel the familiar fluttered every time Jon smiled softly at her.

"So, is your girlfriend waiting at home?" she prodded, taking a sip of her drink to mask her nervousness.

Jon's eyebrows rose. "I'm single."

"Oh. Arya mentioned someone last time she visited...Val?"

"Yeah," Jon replied with a shrug. "It wasn't serious."

"Huh," Sansa mused, frowning at her drink in thought. "That's surprising."

"That I'm single or that I had a casual relationship?"

"Both," she replied honestly. Jon blinked slowly, perplexed and Sansa blamed the wine as she continued. "Just, you know. You're handsome is all. And kind. Most women would love a boyfriend like you."

Jon laughed mirthlessly as he reached for his pint. "Sure. That's why it's been going so well for me."

"Well, I'd date you in a heartbeat," she blurted, causing Jon to splutter over his beer.

"What?" he coughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and glaring at her. "Don't joke about that Sansa."

She frowned, surprised by the hurt in his voice. And then suddenly, it was as if some switch had been flicked on inside her head, with every look they had shared flashing before her eyes and the desire so obvious. How had she been so blind?

"I'm not kidding," she breathed, pushing her drink aside. "I've had a crush on you for years."

"You have?"

"Yeah," she laughed, ducking her head shyly. "I was so sure it had been obvious."

"No," he replied, chuckling nervously. "I had a crush on you for years too. I was going to ask you out before you left for Highgarden."

"You should have!" she said sadly but Jon shook his head.

"I couldn't have held you back from that," he replied. "You would have always wondered if it would have worked out otherwise. At least this way, you tried and found out for yourself."

"And that is why I don't get that you're single!" she teased, playfully nudging his leg with her foot. "You're  _good_ Jon."

"I thought you wanted to date me," he joked. "So, just as well I am single."

"Well," she conceded, fluttering her eyelashes. "If you're willing to change that..."

***

Sansa released the breath she had been holding, her fingers tightening around Jon's hand, seeking the strength to face the inevitable fallout of their confession as she blurted it out to Robb and Arya. She was prepared for the disgusted faces, the outcry from Robb and the skeptical eyebrows from Arya.

But her siblings merely continued to bash the buttons on the controller, their eyes fixed on the screen. Arya at least managed to give a half-interested grunt in response to the news.

"Did you hear me?" Sansa asked, a bite to her voice.

"Yeah, you two are in love," Arya commented distractedly. "Any other headlines from five years ago you wanna revisit?"

"If so, at least wait until I've kicked her ass at this," Robb added, cursing as Arya's player overtook his.

"You're not mad?" Sansa blurted, shocked. "I thought you would be freaking out!"

"Do you want me to do the big brother talk?" Robb muttered, his tongue lolling out as he tried to concentrate.

"No!" Jon blurted quickly. "It's fine, honestly."

"Wait, but..." Sansa shook her head, pressing a hand to her temple where she could feel a throbbing pain coming on. "You guys knew?"

"Well, duh!" Arya muttered as her character crossed the finished line. She finally turned to look at them, only to grace them with an eye-roll. "It was a  _bit_ obvious."

 


End file.
